


Just The Beginning

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's Ladies Of Marvel Bingo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Draco Malfoy, Blind Date, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, One Shot, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco and Wanda both have mixed feelings about the blind date. However, it turns out to be what both of them are looking for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Articcat621's Ladies Of Marvel Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628677
Kudos: 7
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following events:
> 
> Tropes and Fandoms - April 11th - Blind Date  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo E3-Genre: Short Story  
> Excelsior Bingo G4- Bagalia  
> Draco's Den Rolladrabble 2/26-Blind Date/Someone gets an out of country job offer
> 
> Many thanks to SquarePeg72 and GaeilgeRua for looking this over! Any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

“Trust me, Draco, this one is a good one,” Pansy promised, helping to smooth out the creases of Draco’s suit. She moved around him, fixing his appearance as she deemed necessary. 

“You said that about the last three dates I’ve been on,” Draco pointed out sceptically.

“Okay, but I meant it this time,” Pansy said, smiling. “I stepped outside of the mould,” she assured him. 

“So, it’s not another blonde, Pureblood witch?” Draco asked.

“Nope!” Pansy said excitedly. 

“So help me, if you set me up with Granger,” Draco began.

“It’s not Granger,” Pansy said with a laugh. “Although, I do think she’d be a good backup if this one doesn’t work out.”

“Pansy,” Draco groaned.

“Okay, you look presentable enough,” Pansy said, stepping back and admiring her work. “Dinner is in a half-hour, here’s the address.” 

Draco accepted the piece of paper. “How do I know who she is?”

“Just say reservation is under Parkinson,” Pansy said. “She was instructed to do the same.”

Draco nodded. “Okay,” he said, unsure of why he was feeling nervous.

“Relax, and have fun,” she said, grinning. Kissing Draco on the cheek, she winked at him before heading towards the Floo, leaving Draco alone to finish preparing for his blind date.

* * *

Wanda twisted her napkin nervously in her lap as she waited for her date to appear. Why she allowed Clint to set her up with someone, she wasn’t sure. She was half-temped to cancel the date this morning when she found out that she’d be leaving for Bagalia in two days, but she didn’t want to cancel last minute. So, she decided that she’d come and just explain that she wasn’t able to stick around. 

“Er, hello.”

Looking up, she smiled at the man standing next to her table. He was rather striking, she thought to herself. “Hello,” she greeted him shyly. 

He took a seat across from her. “My name’s Draco,” he introduced. “Sorry, I hope you weren’t waiting long for me.”

She shook her head. “I’ve only been here a few minutes,” she told him. “And I’m Wanda.”

He grinned. “I like your accent.”

Wanda flushed. Usually, she was self-conscious of her accent as it made it clear that she wasn’t from around here, but it seemed she wouldn’t have to worry about it.

“So, who set you up?” she asked.

“My best friend Pansy, you?” Draco inquired.

“My co-worker Clint,” Wanda said. “I think Pansy is like his second or third cousin by marriage.”

Draco shrugged. “Well, shall we order a bottle of wine?” Draco suggested.

* * *

Dinner went along swimmingly. As they talked, Wanda found herself more and more attracted to Draco. He was charming, funny, and he seemed genuinely interested in the conversations they were having. 

“I’m having a great time,” Wanda said quietly as the evening came to a close. It made her heart ache a little, though, as she wanted to spend more time with him.

“Me too,” Draco said, grinning. “I’d like to see you again after this, if you’re interested,” he said quietly. 

“There’s just this thing, though,” Wanda began. 

Draco visibly cringed, making Wanda feel even worse.

“I’ve been offered a job out of the country,” she said, unsure of how much to actually share.

“Oh,” Draco said. “What kind of job?”

“The type that doesn’t let me disclose,” she said, shrugging apologetically. 

“So, off the grid?” Draco inquired.

“Yes,” Wanda told him. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I had a great time tonight.”

“I don’t mind waiting for you to get back,” Draco told her. Reaching across the table, he took Wanda’s hand. “Listen, I get sent on missions all the time for work.” He paused. “I know what it’s like to try and have a relationship while managing that. You don’t have to explain to me, Wanda.”

“Really?” she asked, looking at him hopefully. “I’d let you know as soon as I return.”

“Good enough for me,” Draco told her. “I’ve been single for years… I don’t mind waiting, especially for such a beautiful woman.”

Wanda blushed. “I’ve never met anyone who understands the demands of work… and that I can’t ignore them.”

“Trust me,” Draco said. “I think we do some similar type of work.”

“I doubt that,” Wanda said sceptically. 

Draco laughed. “Trust me, you’d be surprised.”

The knowing look he gave her made Wanda wonder just what type of work that Draco did. Maybe they had more in common than she had thought. After paying, the two of them headed outside of the restaurant, pausing on the sidewalk. 

“So, I’ll give you a call when I get back,” Wanda said, taking out her cell phone. The two of them quickly exchanged numbers.

“You know,” Draco said quietly, standing up. “This date doesn’t have to end right now.” He looked at her, grinning. “Unless you want it to, of course!” he added hurriedly.

“Are you asking me to your place for a drink?” Wanda asked, grinning. 

“Possibly,” Draco said, holding out his hand in offering.

Wanda took his hand, squeezing it firmly. “Lead the way, Draco.”


End file.
